Dearest
by Crazybird101
Summary: After a close call with death, Dynasmon decides it's time to reconnect with his partner, Crusadermon.


**Warning:**

**AU**

**Lemon**

**OOCNESS(ish)**

**Possible typos/writing errors**

**I do NOT own Digimon**

**Flames will be used to roast sausages**

**Note: I am aware that in the Japanese dub of Digimon Frontier that Crusadermon, or whatever the proper name is, is a dude; yet in the English dub it's a she. For this fic it'll be a girl. Because as a child I always saw them as one and I totally ship Dynasmon/Crusadermon all the way. But there isn't enough fanfics of this shipping! **

**X.X**

The door made a small _creak_ as it closed softly. Crusadermon, bordering in and out of sleep, was suddenly stirred to full consciousness when she sensed a large presence in the room. "Can you be anymore louder?" the tired digimon moaned against her pillow. A deep chuckle from her partner caused her to groan softly in annoyance. The last of Dynasmon's armor fell to the floor with a loud _clang_, leaving him in nothing but a pair of shorts he wore underneath.

"I can if you want." he purred as he slipped into the empty spot beside his partner. She blushed a bit when he spooned her; one bare arm draped over her body until her back touched his bare, muscular chest. His wings hanging over the edge of the bed lazily and motionless. "If you know what I'm talking about, that is..." he added in a soft growl.

Crusadermon stiffened in his hold as her body temperature skyrocketed and her snow-white silken skin became as red as the roses she tended to carry. "D-Dynasmon!" she gasped, "H-how dare you say something like _that _in front of me!" She pulled the covers up and over her chest. The only thing she currently had on was a red nightgown made of silk and a pair of panties; her armor rested on a chair in the corner of her bedroom. A laugh from Dynasmon as her only reply was enough for her to just drop the subject and sigh softly.

Dynasmon's attitude softened a bit and gently brushed the hand he had against her waist over her cheek. "Does something trouble you, my dear?"

Crusadermon didn't respond right away and instead sat up with the covers still held up against her chest. "It's nothing, dearest Dynasmon. Nothing at all." Dynasmon didn't buy it and sat up as well. His wings suddenly coming to life and drooping behind him.

"Now, now, dear Crusadermon. What's been troubling that beautiful head of your's?" He brought his face down and pressed it gently against the crook of her neck as he slipped both his large hands on her shoulders and rubbed them in a soothing manner.

Crusadermon sighed in defeat, knowing it is useless to lie to a digimon like Dynasmon. As Royal Knights they were always supposed to be truthful with one another. "You remember the battle with Piedmon a few weeks back, yes?" Dynasmon paused.

_Flashback_

_Crusadermon, Dynasmon, and their fellow Knights, were circled around Piedmon with their weapons ready. The digimon himself was eerily calm about this, and simply hovered where he was._

_"This ends here, Piedmon!" Omnimon boomed. Aiming his sword directly at him._

_A chilling cackle filled the heavy air around them. Even sending chills underneath their armor. "You Knights think you can easily defeat a Dark Master such as myself? How cute." Piedmon unsheathed a silver sword-prompting the Knights to stand in a defensive stance-and flashed a menacing grin. "Trump Sword!" In swift movements a large gust of wind was created and blasted against the Royal Knights. Sending them all flying back a few feet. _

_"He's stronger than I originally anticipated." Magnamom admitted after recovering from the blast._

_"Don't let your guard down." Gallantmon added, raising his lance and shield._

_Piedmon laughed mockingly at the Knights. "Let's see if something more than a breeze can affect all of you." He then focused his eyes on Crusadermon, who hadn't completely recovered from the attack. "Ending Snipe!" Both hands suddenly flashed yellow and a large blast of electricity was seen shooting straight for her._

_"CRUSADERMON!" Dynasmon roared in alarm. Flapping his dragon wings and making his way over to his partner's side._

_"Dynasmon, wait!" Omnimon yelled. But it was too late to stop the other Knight. None of them barely had time to react when the Passionate Warrior brought himself in front of Crusadermon and took in the attack instead. _

_Crusadermon, unable to contemplate what was happening at the moment, snapped out of her brief daze when she saw her partner suddenly getting mercilessly electrocuted in front of her eyes. His cries of sheer pain and agony filling her ears. "DYNASMON!" she shrieked. _

_Flashback ends_

"... No." he murmured, "I can barely remember it..."

Crusadermon then spun around and looked up directly at her partner's face. "Exactly!" she cried as unseen tears flowed freely down her face.

Dynasmon stared at his partner silently. Noticing the tears that were now running out from the seams of her helm. "Crusadermon..."

"I could've lost you..." the Indifferent Warrior whispered.

"Yes, you could've." Dynasmon agreed. He placed a finger underneath Crusadermon's chin and gently tilted her head up. "But you didn't. I'm still here with you. That's all that matters now."

Crusadermon said nothing and nodded silently in agreement. "Dynasmon..." she whispered tearfully.

"Hush. I'm here." the larger Digimon brought her in for a embrace and hugged her closely. Crusadermon pressed her cheek against his chest and continued to cry silently. She couldn't bare the thought of living without Dynasmon. They went through so much together that they've formed a bond that couldn't be replaced or mended in any way. If she could kiss him she would.

"Tell me, my dearest Crusadermon." the dragon suddenly said as he slowly trailed his hands up to the knot that kept her nightgown from slipping off, "When was the last time we had some _bonding_ time to ourselves?"

Crusadermon froze and blushed madly. Her eyes widening as she felt him undoing the knot. It had been a very long since they've had some quality time to themselves. Considering that Dynasmon was still recovering from the attack weeks prior. He hasn't completely regained his strength, so she doesn't want him to strain himself. But judging by the lustful tone in his voice, he was clearly in the mood. She didn't say anything when she felt the silk garment slide off and hit the bed. Quickly, she brought her arms up to her now bare chest.

Dynasmon sighed softly at her nervousness and dipped his neck down to nuzzle her neck assuringly. "It's alright." he murmured as he pulled the rest of her nightgown off and tossed it to the floor.

"Dynasmon-" Crusadermon didn't have a chance to finish what she was going to say when she felt him bite down on the area where her neck and shoulder joined. Biting down hard enough until he was sure it was going to leave a mark later.

"Perhaps it's time that I reclaim what is _mine_."

Crusadermon squirmed a bit in his hold. Her panties suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable to wear as she felt herself become moist. She slowly trailed a hand up his chest and over his shoulder. The tips of her fingers brushing against the stem area where the wings attached to his body. Dynasmon shuddered due to the sensitivity of the spot and brought his partner closer until she was flushed against his body. A finger snagged the rim of her panties and tugged it gently.

"Please." Crusadermon whispered in an almost pleading tone. In one swift movement, Dynasmon removed the pair of panties and tossed them to the floor alongside her nightgown. Crusadermon hugged herself tightly as her naked body shuddered from the cold draft that blew through her open window. Dynasmon felt this and wrapped his wings around her while still holding her close. He held her tightly while changing positions so that his back was against the headboard and her sitting on his lap, one arm wrapped around her waist.

He slowly, with his other hand, caressed his partner's body. She still had her arms covering her chest, but he managed to coax her into lowering them. Her breasts weren't big, but weren't small either. Dynasmon didn't care, though. Instead, he found her to be even more beautiful; no matter their size. He then started to stroke the area before nuzzling the cleavage softly. Crusadermon purred in pleasure from the attention she was getting. All hesitation and worry she had before simply melted away like ice cream under a hot sun.

Dynasmon smiled softly to himself when he heard her happy purrs. He hated it when he worried his partner. While very uncharacteristic of her, when it comes to him, she could care less about self-pride. Hell, she went into a full-on frenzy after seeing that her Dynasmon was on the brink of death. Piedmon didn't see what hit him afterwards, but she made sure he was permanently deleted.

Crusadermon pressed her body closer to his and grinded her lower area against his. Dynasmon had completely forgotten he had his shorts. Seeing this as an opportunity to catch up on what they've been missing out, she teasingly ran her fingers on his wings in a feathery touch, and leaving behind pleasurable shivers. Dynasmon groaned softly and desperately searched for the concentration to remove his shorts, which now felt tight on him. Crusadermon enjoyed watching the struggle he was putting on himself and decided to take her teasing to the next level by running a hand slowly down her side while moaning close to his ear. The dragon became desperate before finally gripping the rim of his shorts.

Crusadermon lifted herself up so that he could remove them all the way. When he finally did he carelessly tossed them to the floor. It really had been a long time since they've done something like this, or anything remotely similar. Both digimon pressed their warm, naked, bodies together as their foreheads touched affectionately. A substitute for the lack of kissing they've done. Crusadermon let out a surprised gasp when she felt him insert a finger into her folds.

"Dynasmon, you tease..." she moaned softly.

Dynasmon laughed in reply. "Oh, my beautiful Crusadermon." he inserted another finger and felt her jolt in his lap, "You do love it when I tease."

"Hmph. What gave you that idea?" she asked. Trying to hide the moan that threatened to come out so soon. She wasn't one to submit herself so easily.

"I find your sense of sarcasm to be quite humorous."

Crusadermon laughed and wrapped both her slender arms around his neck. Pulling their faces closer together as though they were going in for a kiss. "Well I find your sense passion to be quite..._delicious~_" she purred seductively. She then gasped when she felt him suddenly grip her ass with his other hand while inserting a third finger into her womanhood.

"Perhaps tonight will make you change your mind about that." Dynasmon said as he started to pump his fingers in and out. Shivering at how wet she already was.

In response to this, Crusadermon trailed one of her hands down his chest before wrapping her delicate fingers around his erection and proceeded to pump it. The other digimon moaned and thrust his hips into her soft hand slightly. After being bedridden for who knows how long he yearned for his partner's soft touch. He removed his fingers from Crusadermon's folds, which got him a whine from her, and adjusted his position so that he was lying completely on his back with Crusadermon sitting on top of him.

The pink knight nuzzled his neck affectionately while caressing both his wings slowly. "_My beautiful Dynasmon~_" she crooned in an almost poetic way. Her lilting voice made Dynasmon even more aroused and wrapped both hands around her slim waist.

_I've waited long enough, _he thought. "Ride me. _Now_." He needed her and he needed her now. Crusadermon chuckled in amusement at just how begging he looked right now. So vulnerable, and so eager for her attention. She loved it when she was the dominant one.

"What's the magic word?" she cooed, propping her head up with her hand and drawing small circles on his chest with the other. "I'm waiting."

Dynasmon, to his shame, whined and squirmed. Feeling his stomach begin to clench painfully while his member ached for release. "P-please." he murmured.

"Pardon?" Crusadermon asked mockingly. "I didn't quite catch that."

"Please!" Dynasmon was beginning to get tired of their little game.

"_I can't hear you_." she sang.

"PLEASE!" Crusadermon beamed and patted Dynasmon's head like a master praising their pet.

"Good." she said. "Now, _beg_."

Dynasmon blinked. "What?"

Crusadermon folded her arms over her chest in an authoritative manner. "I want you to _beg _me to pleasure you. _Beg_ me, Dynasmon." she moaned.

The larger digimon threw his head back and groaned loudly with impatience. Throwing aside pride, he gave in. "PLEASE, MY BEAUTIFUL CRUSADERMON! RIDE ME! RIDE ME HARD UNTIL YOU DROP! I'M BEGGING YOU ON MY BEHALF!"

Crusadermon seemed to have finally taken pity on her partner and whispered a seductive "as you wish" before lowering herself onto his erection. She had forgotten how big he truly was. Each inch she took in left behind a burning sensation that caused her to hiss in pain now and then. Digging her nails into his chest as she took in all that she could. It was pleasurably warm inside her now.

Dynasmon closed his eyes and groaned lowly as he felt her walls clamp around him while she bounced on his erection. Her hands resting on his chest to keep her steady with each thrust she made. Her moans filling the bedroom along with his purrs and groans as they slammed their hips together. Crusadermon's moans sounded like music to Dynasmon's ears. Watching her ride him is what made him finally give in to his desires and switch positions.

Before he did, however, he took the time to take in Crusadermon's form. She was so beautiful. He could watch her walk around with or without armor everyday and not get bored of her. He was truly lucky to have survived his encounter with Piedmon. Otherwise he wouldn't be here marvelling at the beauty that is Crusadermon. "Beautiful." he whispered in a husky voice, "I love you. You're so beautiful. Oh, Crusadermon..."

Crusadermon grunted when she was suddenly shoved roughly against the mattress of her bed with Dynasmon now looming over her petite form. His crimson orbs clouded with pure lust and burning desire. She wiggled eagerly beneath him. Silently wishing to feel that loving warmth inside her again. "Dynasmon... please..." she whispered. Never feeling this wet before in her life.

"Ah ah, my dear Crusadermon." Dynasmon purred. Wagging a finger in front of her. "Not unless you _beg _me to."

Crusadermon whined in protest. But as the humans say: karma's a bitch. "Please, Dynasmon?" she pleaded softly. Stroking his muscular chest seductively.

Dynasmon tensed and felt himself harden even more than before. She always knew how to get her way with him. Giving in to animal instincts, he rammed himself inside. Crusadermon cried out from the pain she felt before relaxing against the mattress. Dynasmon settled on a steady rhythm and moaned. Crusadermon moaned loudly, wrapping her slender legs around his waist in hopes of bringing him closer. "_Oh, Dynasmon~_" she purred lustfully, "You certainly know how to please a woman."

Dynasmon growled softly. "Anything for you, my dearest Crusadermon..." he panted as he fastened his pace. The couple moaned, whimpered, and cried each others name. Crusadermon gazed at Dynasmon the entire time. Admiring his masculine physique and occasionally running a hand down his arm. Dynasmon closed his eyes tightly and outstretched his wings to their fullest as though he were in flight. Crusadermon found the sight to be truly majestic. He is just so beautiful right now. Like an angel spreading their wings; he was _her_ angel.

The smaller digimon then felt a particular feeling in her stomach and instantly knew what was to come next. She already had a hunch that Dynasmon was getting the same feeling as well. "C-Crusadermon." he grunted as he pumped his member faster, "I'm going to..."

Crusadermon whimpered and bobbed her head. In a matter of seconds the feeling became overwhelming and she cried out as she reached her peak. "DYNASMON!"

"GRAAAH! CRUSADERMON! COME WITH ME!" Dynasmon roared.

They screamed as they both came in unison. Gripping each other tightly as their love juices spilled all over the sheets and Crusadermon's insides. She let out a soft drawn-out moan once her body finally relaxed in the aftermath. Although she whimpered a bit when she felt Dynasmon pull his limp member out of her now sore entrance and collapsed beside her. Panting heavily.

"That was...beautiful..." Crusadermon panted while staring at the ceiling. Dynasmon chuckled and turned his head over to her.

"_You're _beautiful." he murmured huskily. Stroking the side of her face with the back of his hand tiredly. Crusadermon turned her head over to him, said nothing, and pressed her entire body against his. The couple nuzzled one another lovingly as their fingers intertwined with each other.

"I love you, my beautiful Dynasmon."

"And I love you, my beautiful Crusadermon."

**X.X**

**... You all have now idea just how LONG I've always wanted to write something about this couple. Ever since I was a child, before I discovered Fanfiction, I shipped these two! Even before I knew what shipping was either. **

**I just love this Digimon couple! X3**


End file.
